Telekinibabe
Telekinibabe was a male mutant who served the S.M.S.B. Born to Tyler Grant Senior and Meghan Allen, who both abandoned him as a newborn, Tyler Grant Jnr. soon ended up as the property of the dealer Albert Herrington, and Grant Jnr. exhibited exceptional piloting skills and a reputation for being able to build and repair anything despite his age. In 2020, Tyler encountered the S.M.S.B. leader Baby Intelligence and his friends, and he helped them secure the parts they needed for their transport by winning a skyrace Herrington arranged, winning his freedom in the process. Telekinibabe accompanied Baby Intelligence and his group to the Old Police Station and participated in the Battle of Yellowstone, virtually destroying the armies of the NoHeads. From there, Baby Intelligence took on Telekinibabe as his apprentice. Telekinibabe had a number of adventures thereafter, but he met his end after the end of the Asian Revolution. After a skirmish, the Dark Flame personally entered hand-to-hand combat with the entire S.M.S.B. During the fight, Telekinibabe tried to strike the Dark Flame from behind, but he was grabbed by the Supreme Leader's free hand and crushed to death. Biography Early Life Telekinibabe was born in January 2019. His mom was dying after being shot in the arm by a thug, and was hurried to a hospital. With her last breaths, she gave birth to Tyler. He showed powers when he was a week old, and no one seemed to want him. Although he was homeless briefly, Albert Herrington found him and promised to bring him up as his own, and reminded him he would be his entirely before taking him to the junkyard. He was an unofficial slave there, though Albert treated him more decently than most slaves in the day and didn’t whip him once. While he was a slave of Albert, he became friends with children Shaun Thomas and Mary Dixon. Though the three all lived completely different lives, they remained friends, as they all lived in New York City. A few days after his arrival at the junkyard, while repairing an engine outside, Tyler decided to take the initiative, and modify the device. His handiwork was observed by Albert, who soon made him a mechanic. Along with telekinesis, Tyler exhibited signs of other powers; he could sense events through brief flashbacks, occasionally sensed the emotions of others, and had exceptional piloting skills which Albert put to use when he made the baby race his plane—the first and only baby to survive and excel at the sport. By the time he was four months old, Tyler was strong, quick, an expert driver, and an expert at building things. A child prodigy, Tyler excelled at mathematics and engineering. Tyler did not mind working for Albert as a mechanic, as he enjoyed building and repairing machinery and robots, and his room was filled with a workbench, tools, and various projects in different stages of completion. Tyler always had something to do at Albert’s junkshop; with his mechanical aptitude, he was often called upon to fix the unfixable. Over the next few months, Tyler became familiar with the New York City locals, picked up foreign languages, and would often familiarize himself with the controls of planes, by “practicing” with derelict cockpits found in the junkyard. Even at the age of 2 months, Tyler had a reputation for being able to repair or build anything. Around December 2019, Tyler began to build both a skyracer from the pieces he could salvage from the junkyards, restoring a junked cockpit, matching engines, and a pair of wings. Knowing Albert would try to take it if it was valuable, Tyler purposely kept the skyracer in a state of seeming disrepair underneath a tarp. Albert gave Tyler an aeromagnifier that he used to clean computer memory devices, allowing Tyler to make some money for himself, but Tyler refused to give up on his dreams of freedom, making plans to escape from the junkyard. At some point, Tyler was searching through Albert’s junkyard when he came across an ancient battle robot. Curious, the baby dragged it into the junkyard and then once Albert was gone hooked it up a power source. The droid was too rusted to move, but its projector was able to display a damaged and chaotic recording of a battle between the NoHeads and the police. Disturbed by the recording, Tyler asked Albert who the NoHeads were. Albert panicked and thought that the baby was saying the NoHeads had returned to power. Albert explained the history of the NoHeads and the First NoHead war, a 30-year conflict between the NoHeads and the police, though the dealer also noted the rumors that a single NoHead had survived their defeat in the conflict. The next day, Tyler’s fears proved justified. On that day, Albert traveled to Cedarville in order to bid on parts from a recent crash, leaving the baby with a long list of chores to do. However, Tyler was able to program the robots around the shop to finish the chores by midday, allowing him to take his pack filled with meat pies and fruit given to him for dinner and meet with his friend Amy for a picnic. Next to the City Volcano, the two ate Albert’s meat pies and turnovers made by Amy’s mother, but when they returned, they found the city almost empty. From their neighbors, the two children learned that the NoHeads had raided the city, capturing a number of children. Terrified for Albert’s safety, Tyler raced home but was relieved to find Albert safe and sound at their house—unlike Amy’s mother. After that event, Tyler resolved to remember every moment of that day, save the look of terror on his own mother’s face, in order to fuel his ongoing struggle as a slave, and his eventual quest to free slaves. Rescuing The Canadian Prisoners Tyler continued to race for Albert, frequently encountering the racer Whammo and losing to him, as the man was prone to cheating. One evening, Tyler was working in Albert’s shop when Shaun arrived and told his friend about the arrival of Whammo and another racer named Stephanie in the spaceport, and Shaun was able to convince Albert to let Tyler investigate by telling the dealer about a mysterious crate that Whammo had brought in his car. The two joined the growing crowd outside the airport to watch the two racers’ freighters unload. Studying Stephanie’s skyracer, Tyler could instinctively sense that there was nothing new or important about the changes Stephanie had made, but Whammo’s racer drew his attention, and he soon noticed the new stabilizers that had been installed. However, Tyler’s friend Mary was uninterested in his discovery. She then told him she was being raised as an assassin. Angry and saddened, Tyler questioned Mary as to her parents’ location, eager to save Mary from her fate, but he suddenly realized that he had failed to investigate the crate when it was moved to a secure warehouse nearby. Mary and the other children then served as a distraction to lure away the guards at the warehouse door, allowing Tyler and Shaun to slip inside and look at the crate, which they soon realized was an energy cage that was holding captured children. One of the children, Violet, told the two boys that they were prisoners from Canada and begged for their help, and Tyler complied. However, Hubert entered the warehouse at that point and opened fire on the two boys, who were wearing hooded cloaks and whom he thought were trying to free the slaves. Shaun and Tyler fled into the darkness of the warehouse and escaped via another entrance, and the two returned to Albert and told him of their findings about Whammo’s plane—though Tyler did not explain in detail about the prisoners. Dismissing Shaun, Albert then ordered Tyler to go to bed for the night. The next day, Tyler continued work in the junkyard. In order to preserve his money and buy a present for Mary before she left New York City, Tyler settled for an orange to satisfy his hunger and thirst, and then he began exploring the junkyard in order to find a present. He then went out for a walk, where he noticed a vendor selling random items, and his attention was drawn to an ancient-looking cube that was small enough to fit in his hand. Studying the device, Tyler noticed a number of pictures on the cube’s sides, including two S.M.S.B. members sparring, a world map, and a symbol of forbidden knowledge. Unnerved by the darkness that he could sense in the cube, Tyler was about to set it down when the merchant offered to sell it for 25 cents, which was the exact amount that Tyler had in his pocket. Despite his reservations, the baby purchased the cube and headed back home, though he was unable to open it through any means. He was surprised to find his Master still awake and working on a robot when he arrived, and Albert explained that he was helping his sick friend Madison finish her quota of repairs. Tyler stayed up with Albert to finish the robot, though he continued to think about the prisoners and what he could do to help both them and Mary as the night went on and as he went to sleep. The following day, Thomas and Scott, both of whom were Tyler’s friends, came to him with Maxine and told him how they had hacked into Whammo’s computer network to learn that the villain intended to use the prisoners as test subjects before feeding them to a pack of lions for entertainment. Disgusted by the news, Tyler agreed to help his friends break the prisoners out of Whammo’s dungeons. Donning robes and disguises, the three approached Whammo’s mansion in a C-Car, taking advantage of the dusk shadows to hide them, and Shaun led them to a narrow chasm that allowed them to reach the walls of the fortress unseen. An enormous worm attacked them as they passed through the chasm, though the three escaped unharmed and reached the mansion, which they infiltrated through a ventilation shaft in the outer wall. However, their plans went awry when Thomas was forced to stay with Whammo to reckon in the guest bedroom, forcing Tyler and the others to find their own way to the dungeons, and Scott went ahead to scout around while Tyler and Mary stayed behind. When Thomas avoided being tortured by Whammo, the fortress was thrown into chaos, and Tyler and Mary fled deeper into the dungeons when a guard pursued them—but Tyler was unaware that his current route was taking them straight to the security control room. Tyler managed to prevent the security chief from setting off the alarm by using his ion blaster to knock him unconscious. The four children rendezvoused at the second-story bathroom, but when Scott opened the door to leave, they were confronted by a security guard when Tyler was able to convince to leave, as he claimed that they were replacement guards for the prisoners. However, the four accidentally locked themselves in the bathroom, and Mary came up with a plan to use a box of bomb transmitters to blow open the door. Taking the rest of the transmitters, Tyler and the others led the Canadians through the fortress to the open hangar, but the young slaves soon realized that they needed to hide the children and come back for them later, so Thomas hid the prisoners in Whammo’s laboratory. The four slaves then snuck out of the fortress alone, with Tyler using the transmitters to destroy the passage and a guard in pursuit, and they then headed back to their homes. The next day, Albert berated Tyler for his lethargy, and the baby showed his owner the box he had bought at the market two days before. Albert allowed Tyler to take a nap, but then Shaun, Scott, and Mary called out to him from outside. He went outside to answer them, where they informed him that Whammo had acquired a sample of Mary’s skin and would soon identify her as one of the perpetrators of the break-in. The old woman Myra brought the four of them into her apartment and began to scold them for trying to free the slaves, but told them that she knew someone who might take the Canadians off-world for a high price. Tyler then offered to make a signal jammer so that Mary could evade capture, and he split up with his friends to head back to Albert’s in order to make the jammer. As he was heading back to his friend, Tyler had a strange sense that he was being followed, and Scott confirmed his suspicions by pulling him aside and pointing out a female tracker with a probe who was searching for him. Donning a cloak, Tyler hid in a crowd of shoppers while Scott distracted the hunter Susan Bers and her partner, Whammo, and Mary sent him toward the skyrace hangar before she disabled the probe with a bucket of water that destroyed the robot. Grabbing his goggles from Albert’s racer, he heeded Shaun’s advice and stole Whammo’s skyracer as a getaway vehicle. The reinforced plane was able to smash straight through the partially-open hangar doors, catching a woman named Penelope on one of the wings as Tyler struggled to slow down. To prevent the villain from reaching him and Thomas in the cockpit, Tyler toggled a random lever that caused the engine to vent fire, sending the man flying. However, Whammo began to pursue the two in Daniel’s skyracer, and when Whammo prepared to ram the plane and kill the boys, Tyler gave Thomas the signal jammer and let him leap off the vehicle before he tried to open the throttles and escape. When they responded slowly, Tyler realized that the reinforced engines Whammo used as battering rams meant that he could not rely on speed alone, so a smaller and faster vehicle would be able to beat Whammo. Evading Whammo’s gunshots, Tyler realized that the villain Dug was trying to protect his own racer, and he tossed Whammo’s own goggles towards Daniel’s plane, using his telekinesis to divert its path to the engines—where they were promptly sucked inside and caused massive damage. In the chaos, Tyler escaped and returned to Myra’s apartment that evening, where Thomas, Scott, and Myra were waiting for him. Thomas explained that he had hidden Mary with the prisoners, and the three slaves began to pool their money. However, when Tyler returned home, Albert confronted him about Mary, though the baby denied any involvement. That night, Tyler had a dream of a sinister voice telling him to open the cube, and when he awoke in the middle of the night, he was sure that the voice had been real—and he realized that the cube was giving off a small amount of heat, just as living creatures did. The next day, Myra confirmed that the smugglers would arrive the following sunset to pick up the Canadians and Mary. However, that night, Scott contacted him via comlink and reported that the Mayor, Katie Black, had personally ordered him to track down Mary. Dismayed, Tyler told Scott to meet him at noon so that he could give the Bothan a signal jammer, and he fell asleep after remembering that he had just had a dream of Baby Intelligence, his idol, who had come to free him from slavery. The next morning, Tyler headed out to give Scott his jammer, but he intercepted Whammo when he noticed the racer and his crew attempting to locate the child. After giving Scott the jammer, Tyler incited a bar fight in the nearby bar when Whammo and the hunters tried to follow Scott into the building. However, when Thomas, Tyler, and Scott headed out to Whammo’s home in disguises, they were followed by Bill Tiure, Whammo, and other hunters. The pursuers attacked the children in the laboratory, separating them, and Tyler evaded the recruit Jerry by trapping him in scientific goo before Whammo began to pursue him. Coming across an underground exhaust vent, Tyler fled into the bushes—only to come across an unconscious Scott while trying to stay ahead of Bill. When Scott did not wake, Tyler encountered a small, brown, radiant creature who led him to the Canadians and Mary just as Bill Tiure captured them. At the creature’s urging, Tyler fled the garden and headed home, leaving the Canadians and his three friends in Bill and Whammo’s hands. When he reached the city, Tyler headed straight for Myra and told her what had happened, just as a slave execution was announced for that evening. Myra suggested that Tyler himself go with the smugglers, and she explained regretfully that she had been unable to gather all of the money necessary for the children and the Canadians to escape. However, the baby refused and told Myra to be ready at sunset before he departed, determined to rescue his friends. Selling some of the valuable junk from his room, Tyler purchased flashlights, sandmasks, and a hand-held beamdrill, and he headed to the Skyracing Grand Arena where his friends were being held. Entering a large drain in the unguarded holding pens, Tyler soon located and freed his friends and freed them, ushering them into the sand-drainage system through the drains in their cell just as a guard sounded the alarm. As they fled through the drainpipes, Tyler gave the others sandmasks while Scott led the way with a flashlight and Tyler followed at the rear of the group with another. The group made their way towards the racing hangar, fighting off robotic guards with Tyler’s ion blaster, but their path was blocked when dirt began to pour into the tunnels and sent the children rushing along the pipes in the torrent. Fighting off an animal that tried to steal his flashlight, Tyler finally came to a stop with the others in a large catch basin, and Tyler set off to find a way out through the pipes. Using his beamdrill to ward off rats and to mark his path, Tyler was nearly detected by two pirates who heard him through the grates, but he managed to steal their treasure from their storeroom after they departed the chamber, giving him enough money to buy passage for the children and his friends. Searching through the pipes and the various grates, Tyler was able to convince a slave man to let the Canadians and his friends out of the drainpipes by removing the grate in his house, but Tyler Skywalker was dismayed to learn that Scott and an unconscious Canadian named Jim had been separated from the rest by slave hunters and would meet them at the rear of Central Park, the place where the smugglers were supposed to meet the group. Using Albert’s speeder, Tyler ferried the Canadians and his friends out of the city, away from the slave hunters and to Central Park, where Myra was waiting for them. The smuggler, whom Shaun recognized as his father Taylor Thomas, accepted Tyler’s payment and took the children aboard, though Tyler refused to go with them for fear Albert would think he was escaping. Looking To The Stars One day, while chatting in the junk yard with Shaun, Tyler came across a broken R2-series astromech droid chassis. Though he surmised that the droid was very old, he was confident that he could restore the droid. Though not totally sure as to what purpose it would serve, Tyler smuggled it back to his room piece by piece, making sure not to alert Albert. Albert caught him, however, but he was not angry. Instead he praised Tyler for his competence and explained that it was an astromech droid, and not very useful in their line of work. Tyler protested, claiming that the droid would be able to help with chores and repair what was broken. Albert relented, but explained to Tyler that the droid was his responsibility alone. Tyler felt that the droid was a sort of kindred spirit, speculating that he had perhaps tried to escape from his masters, but had been demolished in the process. He named the droid R2-T9, and Tyler considered him a third member of their family. A few days later, Tyler dreamed that he won a skyrace and was greeted in the winner’s circle by Baby Intelligence and a beautiful toddler he did not recognize, but Albert’s voice roused him from sleep, and he told him of the dream over breakfast. Albert sent Tyler out to make contact with a girl of prophecy in an alleyway. Tyler also told Shaun of the dream on his way to Lindsay. Tyler was skilled at convincing others, making him a suitable candidate for the task. Albert hoped to bend the girl to his will. When he arrived, Tyler chose to secretly leave Lindsay where she was. Instead, he introduced himself, and the two began to talk. Tyler also gave her an orange. Tyler liked her, too much to take her away with him. He let her stay after all, and when he returned without his original target, he said the baby was not there. Albert believed the lie; as a result, he would never learn the baby was Lindsay Kellerman. Buying the boys more ruby bliels, the pilot told them of his exploits in the Police Skyfighter Corps, speaking of other countries and the S.M.S.B. The three children spent so much time listening to the man’s stories that Tyler arrived home late for dinner, earning a reprimand from his master. Two days later—by which time Tyler had R2-T9’s intelligence and communication processors repaired—an angry Albert sent the baby out to trade with the scavengers. The next day, Tyler was working in Albert’s junkyard, attempting to repair machinery, when a rat triggered one of Albert’s mouse traps in the junkyard and caused Tyler to start, hitting his head on the machinery. His friend Amy arrived in time to witness this, and after realizing that the rat was very young, Tyler freed the creature and began to search for parts for his plane. Just as Tyler was about to head inside, the rat he had freed earlier appeared again on top of what the boy realized was an energy binder after he shooed the creature away. Discovery While exploring the junkyard a few days later, Tyler came across the rat he had found earlier, and with his telekinesis blasted it away from the junkyard. Looking up in the sky, Tyler witnessed the familiar Pinewood Derby flying by overhead, and he waved, but got no wave back. He then sank into daydreams of the S.M.S.B. However, he was roused by Albert’s shouting for him to come inside, and Tyler entered the shop to find Baby Intelligence, Lindsay Kellerman, Force Baby, and Baby Strength conversing with Albert. At Albert’s instructions, Tyler manned the shop while Albert took Baby Intelligence into the junkyard. Tyler found himself unable to look away from Lindsay, already having met her and viewing her as beautiful, and he hoisted himself onto the counter before asking her how long she had been in the S.M.S.B. When he asked her how she ended up there, she said it was a long story. Lindsay began to pace, and in the process accidentally activated a droid that began to wreak havoc in the shop. As Tyler laughed, he told Lindsay to hit the droid’s chest button, and peace was restored to the shop. Just then, Albert and Baby Intelligence returned to the shop, and Intelligence informed his companions that they were leaving. Tyler noticed Force Baby was gone, and was the first to do so. Intelligence insisted they stay there until Force Baby showed up. Fortunately for Tyler, Albert allowed him to leave after he cleaned up the mess that Lindsay had made. Tyler found Force Baby, who was being attacked by Whammo after the baby had disrupted the racer’s meal. Breaking up the fight, Tyler greeted Intelligence and the rest of his group when they arrived to see what was happening, and he convinced the group to follow him back to Albert’s house. When Intelligence sensed a hailstorm was coming, Albert insisted that the unprepared group stay at his house. When they agreed to spend the night, Tyler immediately pulled Lindsay into his room to show her his project. Lindsay was genuinely impressed by Tyler’s work on R2-T9, prompting him to turn the droid on, and he also told her about the skyracer he was constructing. The two spent the rest of the day examining Tyler’s various projects as the storm continued to rage, and during dinner he began to explain life as a slave, though a change of subject brought them to the subject of skyracing. As the conversation turned to the group’s helpless Pinewood Derby, Albert orchestrated a deal: He would set up a skyrace that Tyler would race in. If Tyler won, he could join the S.M.S.B. and they would get their much-needed fuel. If he lost, the S.M.S.B. would have to pay full price for the fuel, and Tyler would remain his slave forever. Tyler and Baby Intelligence both agreed to this. The next morning, Tyler immediately checked the skyracer with instructions to check out his plane. When Baby Intelligence and the others woke up, he led the group to the junkyard to where his racer was concealed under a tarp. With the others’ help, Tyler activated the antigrav lifts and brought the plane behind the fence, and there he began preparing the vehicle for the race. When it was finished, Intelligence helped the baby into the cockpit, where he used a power pack that Albert had lended to start the skyracer. The group was heartened to witness the engines activating and running perfectly. That afternoon, Tyler sustained a cut on his arm, though he did not notice it until later that night when Baby Intelligence tended to it. They began talking about constellations, but then Albert called him inside their house for bedtime. That night, Tyler had a strange dream of darkness, war, and armies—and Baby Intelligence was leading an army into battle. When he awoke, he told Intelligence about the dream, though he soon forgot about the dream in the excitement of the pre-race preparations. Albert was shocked when the bet cost him his slave and several gallons of free gas. Tyler joined the S.M.S.B. on their quest to stop the NoHeads, and was given the name of Telekinibabe after the fight was over. It is requested that this section be expanded. Race to Freedom A little while later, the racers and their planes entered the arena and lined up for the race, and Tyler blew Lindsay a kiss before he headed out to his racer, clearly disturbing Baby Intelligence. Lindsay reminded him that their hopes were riding on him, furthering his determination to win the race, and not even Whammo’s threats rattled Tyler as Intelligence helped him into the plane’s cockpit. But to Tyler’s dismay, when Albert shouted “Go”, the plane’s engines stalled immediately, leaving him stuck at the staring line with only his stalled racer as the rest of the competitors flew off. Realizing that he had fed the engines too much fuel, he rapidly flipped switches and adjusted settings to reset the engines and succeeded in starting the engines, flying out of the arena and chasing after the others. He soon caught up to the other racers, and he prepared to pass Stephanie as they approached the Arch Maze. Stephanie blocked his first few attempts, but Tyler overtook her as they dropped over a ledge short mesa and proceeded to slip into the Arch Maze quickly and without any trouble. As he left the canyon, Tyler witnessed Whammo cause the racer Sydney to crash into a rock formation when Sydney tried to claim the lead. Tyler was in fourth place as they shot through the arena, completing the first lap of three. As they started the second lap, Tyler passed Daniel just before the Arch Maze, unknowingly using his powers to strengthen his perceptions and enhance his speed. When the last three racers exited the Arch Maze, Tyler began to creep up on Steve and Whammo, but Whammo damaged Steve’s engine and caused him to slam into Tyler’s—ripping one of his engines lines free. It took a great deal of maneuvering to keep the plane stable as Tyler used a magnetic retriever to catch the engine line that was now loose and reattach it, causing him to fall behind Whammo. Recovering, Tyler evaded the smoke and debris cloud and shot after Whammo. He caught up with the villain just as they shot through the arena and began the third and final lap, but Whammo tried to eliminate Tyler as he done to Steve and Sydney just as they left the Arch Maze. Swerving upward and out of reach, Tyler was forced onto a ramp covered in warning signs, sending his plane skyward. To recover, he accelerated forward and came down just in front of Whammo right before they entered a series of tunnels. He maintained the lead until they finally reached open plains again, where Whammo tried to capture the lead as one of Tyler’s horizontal stablizers on his engines began to shudder violently. Experiencing a vision of Whammo sabotaging the stablizer before the race, Tyler jettisoned the stablizer but was forced to lose ground to Whammo. As they approached the arena, Whammo blocked every attempt of Tyler’s to pass, and he finally swerved his larger racer into Tyler’s in anger at the baby’s repeated attempts—only for the two racers’ steering rods to be caught together. When Tyler’s rod finally snapped completely, his racer began to shudder violently but broke free of Whammo’s racer, which shot forward and went flying out of control, slamming into the ground and exploding. As Whammo ejected from the wreckage, Tyler shot toward the arena and across the finish line, emerging victorious. As he came to a halt, the crowd swarmed Tyler’s plane, and Lindsay was the first to his racer and began hugging him tightly. The crowd hoisted Tyler onto their shoulders in celebration, chanting his name, and it was not until a half hour later that the arena emptied of people and Tyler could meet up with his family and friends. As Baby Intelligence approached, Tyler became anxious about his fate, realizing he still didn’t know whether or not he would join the S.M.S.B. Baby Intelligence soon departed with Baby Strength. Tyler, Lindsay, Force Baby, and R2-T9 walked home together, and he stored R2-T9 in his room and headed out to the foyer, where Baby Intelligence arrived and gave him a pouch of money that Intelligence had received for selling the skyracer to Whammo. Returning to Albert’s office with Baby Intelligence, Tyler ecstatically showed his Master the credits, and his happiness only increased when Intelligence told him that he had been freed and had already passed the tests for becoming an S.M.S.B. member. Packing his stuff, Tyler bid goodbye to R2-T9, and when it came time to leave, he said goodbye to Albert and Shaun as he and Intelligence left to their car. As they raced towards the Pinewood Derby for which the S.M.S.B. had come in, Tyler was given a new name — Telekinibabe. Second NoHead War Telekinibabe joined the S.M.S.B. on their quest to stop NoHead’s sons. He even got them back on track and blew up the control station. He joined Baby Strength and Lindsay to stop the NoHeads in March 2020, but was ultimately cut off from the others. He also tagged along for the fight against Sebiscuits, but didn’t last long there. Battle of Yellowstone As they began their trip, Baby Intelligence realized they would need help in defeating Hell Burnbottom and his army. Telekinibabe suggested they could ask the police. Although Baby Intelligence knew they were not on friendly terms since Operation: Purge, he agreed to give it a try. They landed at the front door of the police station and sent Baby Strength to find Sheriff Bladepoint, and Tyler talked briefly with Lindsay while they were waiting for him to return. When Baby Strength finally returned, he explained that the station was empty, but he took the group to the old police station where the police had no doubt fled after the NoHeads invaded. When the group was brought before Sheriff Bladepoint, Telekinibabe and the others joined Baby Intelligence in dropping to their knees before Bladepoint in a plea for police aid, and Bladepoint agreed to help stop the NoHeads at the cost of his army. In the hours that followed the meeting, Baby Intelligence and Sheriff Bladepoint began strategizing with the police generals, leaving Tyler to wander over to the sentries who were keeping watch for the returning Lindsay Kellerman. Tyler was overwhelmed by the turn of events surrounding him, but his thoughts were cut short by the return of Lindsay with several speeders of police officers who had escaped the NoHeads’ occupation. When Telekinibabe questioned Baby Intelligence as to what he would do in the upcoming battle, the baby told him that he would be safe as long as he stayed close to Intelligence. When the group entered the hangar bay, Telekinibabe heeded Baby Intelligence’s command for him to stay hidden in the cockpit of one of the hangar’s skyfighters. When several Bratpros cornered the police in a firefight, Telekinibabe attempted to aid them with the ship’s laser cannons, although he accidentally activated the ship to leave in the process. Ultimately, Telekinibabe fought in the Battle of Yellowstone by engaging the undisturbed control station. After accidentally flying there, Telekinibabe single-handedly destroyed the control station from within the building, thus rendering the NoHeads’ ground forces inactive and saving the Police Army from destruction. End of the NoHeads Soon afterward, Telekinibabe had a chilling vision. In it, he used a jetpack to fly toward the NoHead base, hoping to destroy Brute Gunray and Mean King despite having no support for his task. He landed in a spacious room just outside the hallway. Once he landed, he activated his comlink and reported that he had reached his destination. Suddenly, he was surrounded by Rocket soldiers. He fired upon an explosive device and destroyed all the robots before he destroyed a scanning device that popped out of a wall. He soon entered the underground section through an opening chasm and traveled down a corridor just as Mean King detected him and activated a trap on Telekinibabe: a spiked wall that followed him down the corridor toward the closing doors. He made it out just in time before the doors closed and the spiked wall crashed into them, leaving 21 massive dents. Telekinibabe spotted the NoHeads’ weapons across the way and jumped on some platforms to get to it, only for the platforms to collapse; luckily, using his jetpack, he glided back up. As he attempted to take their weapons, he realized that it was only a hologram and it vanished. Mean King suddenly arrived and confronted Telekinibabe, and a sword duel ensued between them. As Telekinibabe leaped over Mean King and attempted to slash him from behind, Mean King fired lightning, torturing the latter. However, Lindsay awoke him before anything else could be witnessed. He followed her to the dining room for breakfast, where the entire group elaborated on the fact that Mean King and Brute Gunray were still alive. Along with the others, Telekinibabe approached the Yellowstone base in his escape pod, unaware they had already been spotted. They landed without incident, and proceeded cautiously into the base, Telekinibabe at the rear of the group. As they began to search for Brute Gunray, they encountered RC-4. Reluctantly, Telekinibabe followed Lindsay and Baby Strength in quietly stalking RC-4 and his group until they disappeared from sight. As they prepared to continue through the city, RC-4 suddenly reappeared and opened fire on the trio. Telekinibabe ducked around a corner to avoid the shots. After firing a few deterring blaster bolts, RC-4 disengaged from his target. This time, they did not attempt to follow him. Shortly thereafter, they engaged a group of Rockets. Telekinibabe joined them in attacking the Rockets. As the group of Rockets broke off the fight, Baby Strength began to wander off. Telekinibabe stuck with Lindsay. Baby Strength headed for a door, and the other two followed. But just as Baby Strength passed through, it slammed shut behind him, cutting him off from Telekinibabe and Lindsay. Third NoHead War In 2031, Telekinibabe still served the S.M.S.B. with undying loyalty. Although Telekinibabe was still in a close relationship with Lindsay Kellerman, he also came to like Red X as well. When Lindsay betrayed her, Telekinibabe began to appeal to Red X, and quickly became best friends with her, breaking off contact with Lindsay in the process. Generally, Red X saw him as the person she could talk to and addressed him about her fears on the occasion that Master Intelligence could not help her. Perhaps if the two had not been younger, their relationship would have become something more. Telekinibabe made it to the Second Swordfighting Tournament, but lost to Lindsay when the event occurred. Battle of Bast Castle Telekinibabe also joined the S.M.S.B. when they went to rescue Sebiscuits in 2033. During the sky battle that began the fight, he caused several fighters to crash into crowbars. When the battle inside Bast Castle started, Whammo chose to deal with Telekinibabe personally. He then threw Tyler into the portal that led to the landfill and proceeded to punch Telekinibabe and kick him. As Telekinibabe attempted to regain his footing, Whammo strangled him with his sword-free hand and threw him to the floor. He hardly punched him again. Telekinibabe told Whammo that it was not too late for him to feel some remorse, but Whammo would not listen. Instead, Whammo pushed Telekinibabe back to the edge of the incinerator. Whammo then advanced, telling Telekinibabe he should have killed him a decade previously. However, Telekinibabe pushed him back, drew his sword, and said: “Not today!” He then engaged Whammo in combat. Eventually, he defeated Whammo by pushing him through a hatch into a pit of lava. Telekinibabe said goodbye to Red X when she left for the summer, and even gave her a hug. Mission to Palmyra In 2037, eighteen-year-old Telekinibabe ventured to Palmyra to investigate his heritage. He learned the details of his parents’ union from his uncle Jerry Allen and sought revenge on whom he saw as the man who abandoned him before his birth. Tyler proceeded to torture his father, planning to stop when Tyler Sr. succumbed to death. However, Telekinibabe stopped torturing him, ultimately reclining from doing so. Returning to the MBH in disarray, Telekinibabe was chastened for his attempted murder, though he never came to fully regret it due to the miserable existence his father had condemned him to in his abandonment, as well as his own triumph over his Muggle heritage. Shortly afterwards, Tyler Sr. jumped off a skyscraper to avoid seeing his son again. Death Inside the wrecked cruiser, the S.M.S.B. members activated their swords, preparing to face off against the Supreme Leader. However, scared by the approaching threat, Retrowoman mentally broke, and rushed out of the ruins. The Dark Flame quickly crushed her on earth, killing her, and hid inside the cruiser. The remaining S.M.S.B. members backed off in the center of the first floor, but were suddenly attacked by the reemerging villain, who leaped from shadows in the middle of the group. Although the Supreme Leader was surrounded, he managed to hold his own during the duel. The Dark Flame soon gained the upper hand, and after striking Telekinibabe and the rest of the S.M.S.B. away, he severely wounded Baby Strength, who fell unconscious. Sebiscuits then used telekinesis to throw scrap metal against the Dark Flame, while Telekinibabe tried to defeat the general by striking him in the back. However, the Dark Flame blocked the metal with his sword, and after noticing Telekinibabe, grabbed the mutant's head with his free hand, and crushed Telekinibabe's head against the ground, killing him. He then threw the lifeless body of Telekinibabe against the roof along with injured Lindsay Kellerman. Physical Description Although Tyler had many notable traits, he was noted for his huge tuft of Gerber hair that spread to either side of his head. He had blonde hair and gleaming green eyes. Although he wore rags as a slave, his blue-and-white supersuit was relatively stylish. It had a soldier-like strap and was made of rubber. Personality and Traits Telekinibabe was thoughtful and intelligent. He was friendly and easily got along with others. As a slave, he had big dreams, but nothing much to show for until the S.M.S.B. found him. He always had a wide interest in joining them. He was also very optimistic. At the coming of the S.M.S.B., he was both helpful and generous; doing all that he could to help them back home, risking his life at the Great Skyrace as well as giving them the sizable reward money which he himself would have had use for. This also proved he was extremely selfless. Telekinibabe was also very accepting, as he never hated Red X in the first place. Though lovable, he was also slightly vengeful and impulsive, but he commonly held these two traits in check. He also hated being treated unjustly or being wrongly accused. He was fiercely loyal, doing anything to keep those he was close to from harm, at any cost. His only price for this dedication was loyalty in return. Powers and Abilities Fencing Powers Other abilities During Tyler’s tenure as a slave, he made a name for himself by being a skyracer. He was one of the few children and the youngest one with the reflexes to actually pilot a plane, thanks to his inner powers. Tyler even won the Great Skyrace when he was only six months, an act that won him his freedom. Young Telekinibabe also attracted the attention of many in the outer world: during the Battle of Yellowstone, he piloted a one-man fighter and destroyed the NoHeads’ control station. His efforts no doubt single-handedly helped win the battle, but it was only a foreshadowing of his skills to come. During the NoHead War, Telekinibabe was one of the world’s best and most famous pilots. Telekinibabe was also known to be an exceptional mechanic. He could fix anything from a damaged robotic voice box to a malfunctioning car. Telekinibabe quickly understood how things worked, and his strong knowledge of mechanical systems coupled with his powers allowed him to pilot most vehicles and skyfighters. He used his special wrench to reassemble his Otoga 222 and built welding goggles with many settings from scratch to use for precise work and to diagnose mechanical problems. As a baby he created, even with limited resources, the astromech droid R2-T9. For the Great Skyrace, Tyler entered his custom-built skyracer made from parts found in Albert’s junk shop. As testament to Tyler’s engineering brilliance, his racer featured a number of amazing innovations built into its compact frame. Tyler salvaged a pair of 620C racing engines that Albert deemed too burned out to be of any use. Less crafty pilots often invested in larger engines in the hopes of getting greater performance. The trouble with that route is that the larger the engine, the heavier the racer. Tyler side-stepped that dilemma by developing a new fuel atomizer and distribution system that sent more fuel into the plane’s combustion chambers, radically increasing their thrust and his racer’s top speed to almost 950 kilometers per hour. Tyler capped his plane’s hull with a trio of bright yellow air scoops that provided additional control when braking and cornering. Relationships Baby Intelligence Lindsay Kellerman , Telekinibabe's best friend.]] Telekinibabe had met Lindsay Kellerman in his and Albert’s home near the MBH. When he first met her, he initially told her she was beautiful, which she was shocked and slightly uncomfortable by. After joining the S.M.S.B., he spent much time with his bold and beautiful friend, and separated thought of her continually. He was also fascinated by her, especially after learning she was the Chosen One. He was also surprised upon realizing how much she had changed as a teenager, and told her he had noticed she was different, but for the better. Eventually, his fascination would blossom into attachment. After a hair-raising series of adventures together, she began to return his affection, as the American Purge began. Telekinibabe was deeply in love and vowed to protect Lindsay at any necessary cost. During the Mutant Ball, which took place in 2036, Telekinibabe asked Lindsay out, although Red X thought he would ask her. Red X Hell Burnbottom Telekinibabe saw Hell Burnbottom as his master’s most hated enemy and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to Baby Intelligence. He despised him from Day One and wanted him dead very badly. However, Telekinibabe made very little direct contact with Burnbottom, only seeing him for the first time during the Battle of Bast Castle. Appearances *The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom *The Super Babies: Book IV: An Ended Generation *The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter References Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:2 foot characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Males Category:D.I.T. characters Category:2010s births Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:Superheroes Category:Babies Category:Preteens Category:Adults Category:Lovers